Abyssea - La Theine
de:Abyssea - La Theine Involved in Quests/Missions Notes *Refuel and Replenish quests are not counted as a quest in regards to the Abyssea objective: Complete All Quests. *See Reputation for details regarding fame. *See the Quick Reputation Guide for details on building fame posthaste. Other Information /Fishing}} |} Sturdy Pyxis /Sturdy Pyxis}} |} NPCs Found Here Notorious Monsters Found Here | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Avatars | = | Note=}} | Drop=Nifty Mantle Dented Gigas Shield | Steal= | Family=Gigas |= | Note=}} | Drop=Aristo Belt Shimmering Pixie Pinion | Steal= | Family=Pixies |= | Note=}} | Drop=Hakke Hachimaki Inmicus Cuisses Helm Of Briareus Briareus's Sash Stone of Voyage Jewel of Voyage Blood-Smeared Gigas Helm Atma of the Stout Arm | Steal= | Family=Gigas |= | Note= Zone Boss}} | Drop=Afflictors Ryoshi Hachimaki Teutates Subligar Coin of Voyage Card of Voyage Carabosse's Gem Glittering Pixie Choker Atma of Allure | Steal= | Family=Pixies |= | Note=}} | Drop=Terebellum Mantle Lancer's Torque Chasmic Stinger Scarlet Abyssite of Perspicacity | Steal= | Family=Bees |= | Note=A, T(S)}} | Drop=Ultion Mantle Atma of the Ebon Hoof | Steal= | Family=Sheep |= | Note=}} | Drop=Cognition Belt Severed Gigas Collar | Steal= | Family=Gigas |= | Note=}} | Drop=Matre Bragezenn Harmony Cape Timarli Dastanas Atma of the Lion | Steal= | Family=Behemoths |= | Note=}} | Drop=Raider's Belt Symbios Gloves | Steal= | Family=Corpselights |= | Note=}} | Drop= Nusku's Sash Shitotsu Hachimaki Tyrfing(Weapon) Jewel of Voyage Atma of the Twin Claw | Steal= | Family=Crabs |= | Note=}} | Drop=Keesha Poppo's pamama Cirque Necklace Susurrus Sabatons | Steal= | Family=Opo-opo |= | Note=A, S}} | Drop=Sharpeye Mantle Pellucid Fly Eye | Steal= | Family=Flies |= | Note=}} | Drop=Poise Shoes Atma of the Baying Moon | Steal= | Family=Gnoles |= | Note=}} | Drop=Adler Ring Orison Cape Marvin's Pelage Scarlet Abyssite of Lenity | Steal= | Family=Rabbits |= | Note=A, T(S)}} | Drop=Aoidos' Belt Plaga Scythe Mikey's Silver Nugget Atma of Tremors | Steal= | Family=Worms |= | Note=A, L, T(H) }} | Drop=Tumbler Trunks Bloodied saber tooth Atma of the Savage Tiger | Steal= | Family=Tigers |= | Note=}} | Drop=Mavi Scarf Nguul Smoldering Crab Shell| Steal= | Family=Crabs |= | Note=T(H)}} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Yovra |= | Drop=Bullwhip Belt Shaolin Belt Augur's Jaseran Yovra Organ Card of Voyage Stone of Voyage Scarlet Abyssite of Sojourn Atma of the Heavens | Note=}} | Drop=Ruffian Leggings | Steal= | Family=Puks |= | Note=}} | Drop=Arctier's Torque Warped Gigas Armband | Steal= | Family=Gigas |= | Note=}} | Drop=Navarch's Choker Seigneur Shield | Steal= | Family=Birds |= | Note=A, T(S)}} | Drop=Barcarolle Medal Dried Squid | Steal= | Family=Poroggos |= | Note=}} | Drop=Cognizant Belt | Steal= | Family=Funguars |= | Note=}} | Drop=Fortis Mantle Marbled Mutton Chop | Steal= | Family=Rams |= | Note=}} |- style="background:#ffdead" align="center" |colspan="7"|'Voidwalker NM's' Clear Demilune Abyssite | Lvl= | Drop= Colorful Demilune Abyssite | Steal= | Family=Seethers |= | Note=VNM T1}} Colorful Demilune Abyssite | Lvl= | Drop=Serpentes Sabots Libeccio Mantle Scarlet Demilune Abyssite| Steal= | Family= Thinkers|= | Note=VNM T2}} Scarlet Demilune Abyssite |Lvl= | Drop=Hochomasamune Kensho Hachimaki Heafoc Mitts Stone of Voyage Card of Voyage Atma of Eternity | Steal= | Family=Thinkers |= | Note=VNM T3}} |} Items marked with a * can be bought on the Auction House. Items in italics are key items that can drop from the NM. Regular Monsters Found Here Sturdy Pyxis | Spawn= | Lvl= | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Mimics | NumSpawns=4 | Note= A, T(S), T(H)}}